The Chosen
by omega112
Summary: Ino loses naruto and remembers how they met and how there relationship developed what happens in there past and what will happen in there future? Rated T for swearing and violence
1. Chapter 1

**Ino's Pov**

"Naruto NOOO" I sprint towards his fallen form but am stopped by my dad

Ino don't he's gone" I break free of his grip and punch him in the face sending him flying

"Ino"I look at him with sadness in my eyes

"No he's not gone he cant die I wont let him" I walk towards him again when I pass shikamaru's dad's unconscious form I look at the engagement ring on my hand then look at naruto and kick shikamaru's dad into a nearby tree I then look over to see his family looking at me in disgust

"How could you do this to him he trusted you I never should have brought him back here you all hated him so much for what he had to do you just couldn't let it go" I run over to naruto and put my head to his chest and listen for a heartbeat but I hear nothing

"NOOOOO" i sob into his chest knowing I lost him

_Is this it is this how it all ends for me and him how did this happen to him why did it happen I guess this was inevitable we never should have meet in the first place if we hadn't he would still be alive we never should have meet that day so long ago _


	2. Meeting Naruto

**story is in a different universe naruto can already use shadow clone and other stuff I throw in.**

* * *

**Ino's POV**

_It all started at the ninja academy after school it was raining _

"Damn why did it have to rain on today and where is my dad he's suppose to be here" I look around to try to find my dad when I hear something behind me move I turn around to see sakura

"Oh hey sakura what are you still doing here" she smiles

"Im just waiting for my mom and dad what about you" I laugh

"Same here so what do you want to do in the man time" we both take a thinking pose when sakura smiles

"Did you see that new kid in our class the one in the orange jumpsuit" I smile and go along with it

"Yeah I thought he looked kinda funny but without that jumpsuit I would think he was cute" sakura gasps

"Even cuter that sasuke" I smile

"No close to that but no" Sakura's parents then come into view

"Ill see you later Ino" we hug and she goes with her parents

"Damn dad where are you" it begins to get cold out and I begin to shiver when I feel something go over my shoulder I look to see something orange around me I then turn around to see the new kid with a black shirt on that showed he was more built than he let on and begin to blush

"You were getting cold this should keep you warm" I nod and he smiles and my blush deepens and I turn away from him to hide it I then hear him chuckle

"I saw you blush don't know why your hiding it" I blush even harder but get it under control and face him

"I'm Naruto by the way what's your name" I smile

"My names Ino" he smiles and holds out his hand which I shake we then hear chuckling behind us we turn to see some older kids with genin status chuckling

"So this is the new kid huh" I get nervous and back away but naruto just glares and nods

"I've already heard what you are kid so get out here before I make you" I glare at them and then hear naruto chuckle then see the older kids get angry he then turns to me

"Ino you might want to get behind me" I nod and do as he says

"Why don't you pathetic ninjas make me" they smile and charge kunai in hand naruto then holds up his hands and makes some quick hand signs

"FOX FLAME BARRAGE" fire then shoots out his mouth at the older kids who dodge it but stop dead in there tracks and look at him one then throws a kunai that he catches but he didn't see the second one that grazes my cheek I let out a small yelp he looks at me and sees the blood and gets mad

"That's it my turn" he then holds up his hands again

"Shadow clone jutsu" then several of him appear and begin to beat up the ninja's in front of us until there unconscious he then turns to me and kisses my cheek causing me to blush I then feel a small burning sensation

"There all better" I pull out a small mirror out of my pocket and see the cut is gone without a trace I smile and hug him

"Thank you" he laughs it then stops raining I smile again

"Well I guess I can take you home if you want" I look at him and nod he then puts his arm around my waist making me blush yet again

"Where do you live" I tell him and next thing I know were on the roof of my building I give him a kiss on the cheek making him blush and thank him

"Oh and by the way lose the jump suit you look better without it" he smiles and takes off the jumpsuit making me blush the hardest I have in a long time revealing a kid my age in a black shirt and pants he smiles

"Ill see you tomorrow Ino"he then disappears

"Ok he's defiantly cuter than sasuke now" I then go inside

_That was the beginning of my friendship with naruto little did I know what lied ahead for him and me _


	3. Tellin Dad

**Ino's Pov**

I walk into my house to find my dad sleeping on the couch

"DAD WAKE UP" he wakes up with a start looking around wildly looking for who woke him up when he stops at me he then looks at the time and curses to himself

"Sorry honey I must have fallen asleep" I begin to laugh and he joins in after a minute

"Well I guess you are wondering how my day went huh" he yawns then nods I smile and sit down next to him

"Well today was just like every other day at the academy but there was a new kid in class today" I smile

"So what is this new kid like honey" I just get in a thinking pose

"Well first off he's a guy and he's cute" My dad chuckles at this

"Looks like my girls got yet another crush" I blush slightly out of embarrassment and smack him on the arm

"As i was saying he is also unlike any other guy i mean no one has seen him before in the village at all he's a total mystery plus when he came in to the room he had on this ugly orange jump suit" My dad perks up at this but i continue

"Also get this he's a blond like me and he has blue eyes so bright you could go blind by looking into them" my dad sits up straight at this

"Also guess what he's helped me today twice" He smiles

"Oh how did he do that dear" I smile

"Well first when it was raining i got cold he took off the upper part of his jump suit and put it around me so i could keep warm and then out of no where some genin's appeared out of no where and attacked us he defended me and get this unlike most people in the class he can control his chakra and use jutsu" my dad looks at me with shock

"Honey what was this boy's name" I smile again

"His name was Naruto" my dad gasps I then feel something appear behind me I look behind me to see naruto

"Some one say my name" I then slap him

"Don't Sneak up on me like that" he laughs then looks at my dad and gets a serious look on his face

"Ino please go to your room me and naruto need to have a little talk" I nod and walk away but stop near the door and look in on there conversation

**With Naruto and Ino's father (His name always slips my mind)**

"So that's your daughter huh" My dad nods and smiles

"So I heard you protected her today huh" he nods and smiles also then they get serious

"Has it happened" naruto nods and my dad nods

"I'm sorry but you know I have no control over it i don't know why but he chose her" My dad nods and smiles again then walks over to naruto and pats him on the back

"You deserve to be happy so I will allow it but don't screw it up" Naruto nods then looks over at me and smiles making me gasp and try to hide he then appears in front of me and grabs my hand and pulls me towards my dad who smiles

"I guess there is no avoiding it now huh" my dad shakes his head naruto then sighs and sits down my dad then turns towards me

"Honey from now on naruto will be staying close to you at all times don't ask me why but he will protect you with his life ok" i nod and look towards naruto who nods to confirm what he has said

"Just think of it as a good friendship for now ok soon everything will be clear to you" I smile and nod again

"So looks like i got a new best friend i can deal with that" Naruto smiles and leaves and i smile again then turn to my dad

"Hey dad what did he mean by someone chose me" my dad looks at me and sighs

"You will have to ask him that yourself just don't freak out when he tells you"i nod and then head off to my room

_If i knew what lied ahead of us now that i had been chosen if i had only knew what that meant back _

**Read and Review**


	4. The ninetails

**Ino's Pov**

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP **_

I wake up like always to that damn alarm of mine i turn it off and get ready for the day i then head down to the school to find the front a giant crowd i rush to find sakura i find her near the front of the crowd

"Hey sakura what's going on" she looks at me ticked off

"The new kid is fighting with sasuke" i gasp and rush to the front of the crowd to see sasuke and naruto fighting throwing kunai at each other each never even coming close to each other i could tell both were barely even trying both were smiling i then look at sakura

"There both good but nether are really trying" sakura looks at me like im crazy

"What are you talking about sasuke is obviously winning this fight that runt over there is losing" i then get angry and slap her upside the head

"Ok for a minute stop thinking like a fan girl and look" she rubs her head then punches me in the face

"That was for slapping me and for thinking some kind of runt could beat sasuke" we then begin to fight catching the attention of the boys they stop there fighting and pull us away from each other an instructor then appears next to all of us

"Why don't you all solve this in a one on one match naruto vs sasuke and sakura vs ino does that sound fair" we all nod and go to prepare for sparing class naruto then walks over to me and picks me up bridal style making me blush he then sets me down near a tree with a swing and examines my face and touches a cut on my forehead

"Is it bad" he smiles

"Not for long" he then kisses my forehead making me blush i then feel a slight sting on my forehead he then reaches into my pocket and retrieves a small mirror and shows me that the cut was gone

"How do you do that" he smiles and then frowns

"Can i ask you a question" He nods

"What did you mean by he chose me" he frowns again and pats the seat of the tree swing I sit dawn and he begins to push me

"Well I guess you deserve to know who he is huh" I nod

"Do you know of the ninetails fox" I shake my head

"Well a long time ago nine beings were made out of chakra each had tails the more tails the more power the most powerful was a fox names kurama he was the most powerful and dangerous of all these tailed beast you with me so far" I nod and he continues

"Now as I was saying each had terrible power and great strength they also had great bloodlust so they attacked village after village to satisfy there need for blood a good percentage of us were killed but after so many years of bloodshed we found a way to stop there destruction and so we sealed each and every tailed beast into a brave human and so the jinchuriki were created humans who held back these beast and soon these brave humans passed down the tailed beast to there children and became tradition" I look at him with questions in my mind

"Wait what does this have to do with me being chosen by someone" he sighs and continues pushing me

"Remember yesterday when those guys said I know what you are" I nod

"Well my mother was a jinchuriki and well" I gasp

"You're a jinchuriki" he nods

"Which one" he looks at the ground

"The Ninetailed fox" I gasp again

"That is the tail of the tailed beast and the jinchuriki now you should know my story" I nod while he continues pushing me

"My tail is a sad one at first I was chosen to be a jinchuriki and so my father who ever he was took it out of my dying mother and sealed it into me sacrificing himself in the process and since then I have been hated at the young age of five I was beaten tortured hurt and nearly killed by the village people but at at the age of six things got better I meet your dad" I look at him in shock and he smiles

"He inspired me to try and become a ninja he taught me basic survival skills when he could and for that I am grateful but he was not the one to teach me jutsu or chakra control that was another" I look at him wonder in my eyes he just smiles

"It was the ninetails" At this I gasp and he laughs

"Well I will explain you see at the age of eight he came to me in my dreams and we became friends I taught him how to be kind and gave him someone to care about and so in return he taught me jutsu's and chakra control" I smile

"Well that is nice that he did that I like this ninetails fella but what does this have to do with me" he sighs

"Well a year ago he came to me in one of my dreams and told me that he thought I was unfair that I had no one to care for to protect like he did so he told me soon he would choose someone for me to protect and I guess he chose you" I gasp yet again

"So what your saying is that you care for me and want to protect me" he nods and I smile

"Well I guess I can accept that" he laughs

"Well you don't really have a choice since even if you didn't accept it I would still protect you" i laugh and punch him in the arm we both then go inside to face our opponents in our sparing class

_He was lying of course if only I knew I was more to him than anything _


	5. Naruto vs Sasuke - Ino vs Sakura

**Ino's Pov **

We both walk into sparing class where there are two crowds one cheering for sasuke and one cheering for naruto I smile at this and look over to naruto who looks dead serious about this as if it was life and death

"Hey you ok" he nods and he goes over to his side of the ring as sasuke goes to his sasuke then calls out

"Let me just give you a little taste of what your up against" he then spikes his Ki making everyone shiver with the exception of naruto who gets a dark look on his face he then smiles

"Well I guess I should do the same" Sasuke then begins to laugh at him as naruto smiles again and chuckles and spikes his Ki making everyone shiver with the exception of sasuke he then stops laughing and everyone gasps as naruto's Ki keeps growing till it slightly overpowers sasukes the instructor then starts the match

"Ill start this off" naruto then does some hand signs

"Fox fire" he then shoots fire at sasuke who jumps out of the way and throws a kunai at naruto who catches it and throws it back and does more hand signs

"Kunai rain" the one kunai then becomes many sasuke then does some hand signs

"Fire style fire ball jutsu" the kunai's hit the fire ball and are destroyed the fire ball then goes towards naruto who holds out his hands and blocks it causing smoke to envelope the ring so no one could see the smoke clears revealing a smirking naruto with out a jumpsuit revealing his black t-shirt and pants and a now surprised sasuke

"Oh im sorry did I destroy your pitiful fire ball" naruto then walks towards sasuke slowly

"Here I thought I was facing an elite or was all that talk you yelled through the village just a bunch of bullshit" sasuke then gets angry and does some more hand signs

"I AM AN ELITE" His Ki then spikes to full power

Fire Style Giant Fire Ball Jutsu" the fire ball shoots out towards naruto who stands there his Ki then spikes higher than sasukes and he holds out his hand and catches the fire ball and throws it back at sasuke making everyone gasp and sasuke to begin to shiver just as the fire ball is about to hit sasuke naruto appears in front of it as it engulfs him and sasuke smoke then engulfs the entire room

"Naruto NO" I rush down to the ring to find multiple narutos protecting sasuke as much as possible they dispel and naruto picks up sasuke who looks shocked as ever he then slaps him upside the head to snap him out of his terrified state the proctor then calls out

"Draw" and the crowd goes nuts sasuke then begins to walk way but naruto stops him making everyone go silent and sasuke to look back

"Sasuke you are a strong ninja yes but you are ignorant and kind of a bragger just because you are a uchiha does not make you an elite that has to be earned through hard work and determination so keep training and you will get there but for right now think about what I have said to you" naruto then walks away to be stopped by sasuke making everyone gasp

"Can you help me with that naruto maybe we could both become elites together" naruto then smiles

"Sure sasuke" they shake hands and walk out of the ring together naruto then goes up to me

"Good luck against sakura" I nod and go into the ring and look over at sakura who is coming down angrier than ever and know this will be bloody when she spikes he Ki

"I will destroy you now for what happened to sasuke" I look at her questions in my mind

"What do you mean" sakura get angrier

"He was humiliated by that runt" I then get angry

"He's not a runt and sasuke wasn't humiliated he accepted it was a draw like a true ninja" The instructor then start the match and sakura throws a kunai at me I jump out of the way and throw one at her only to have her catch it and throw it back I dodge it and mimic the hand signs naruto did during his match

"I hope im doing this right" I throw a kunai

"Kunai rain" the one kunai turns into several sakura gasps and is hit by two of them one in the arm and one in the leg I then turn to the instructor

"End the match now" he nods I turn around and begin to walk away when I feel a sharp pain in my back I reach back and pull out a kunai then fall to the ground sakura then runs towards me with the intent to kill me just as she is about to strike sasuke tackles her to the ground and naruto comes over to me he then puts his hand on my back and I feel something sting me he removes his hand and the wound is gone

"There all better" I then get up and run over to sakura and punch her in the face

"You were really going to kill me over something as stupid as a crush" sakura then gasps

"Ino im sorry I was just so angry I don't know what happened" I calm down and give her a hug

"Just save it for the enemy ok" she nods and I walk over to naruto

"So looks like you made a new friend huh" He nods

"So you can do that healing thing with your hand huh" he stops smiling and gets scared when I become angry I then surprise him with a kiss on the cheek making him blush madly

"Its ok I kind of liked it" I then wink at him and walk away leaving him blushing madly I go over to sakura who is also blushing madly for some reason

"Hey whats up with you" she then hugs me tightly

"Sasuke just told me he loves me and he wants to go on a date sometime and before he left he kissed me on the lips" we hug again and begin to walk home

"So what about you and naruto you guys going out or something" I blush madly

"No where just good friends" sakura smiles then laughs

"Then why you blushing so hard" I punch her in the arm

"Ok so I might like him" she laughs again and I join in

_I thought things would be like that forever peaceful joyful little did I know that something evil was stirring in the darkness _


	6. Teams

**Ino's Pov **

Its has been several months since the match between naruto and sasuke everything has been great naruto no longer wheres the jumpsuit and ever since the fight naruto and sasuke are doing everything together sparing, training, eating, and fighting side by side against others both going up in the ranks together hoping to both be elites. Also sasuke and sakura have been dating for several months and me and naruto are sometimes dragged along on there dates we both know that they want us to be together but we still remain friends much to my disappointment but oh well what can you do I meet up with sakura today in class for today is graduation and the day we all go into teams.

"Hey sakura you excited about today" she smiles

"Yeah I hope me and sasuke get put together" I smile at this

"So what about you and naruto do you hope you he's paired with you" I blush slightly out of embarrassment

"Sure I guess lets just wait for the teacher to tell us ok" she nods naruto and sasuke then walk in to the class and walk over to us

"Where have you two been" they smile at each other

"What are you two smiling about" Sasuke goes over to sakura's side and naruto goes to mine

"You guys will find out soon enough" sasuke kisses sakura on the head and naruto just winks at me the instructor walks in a couple minutes later

"Ok settle down i am pleased to say you have all passed my class and are now low ranked ninja's now i will call out your names and who you team leader is" He calls out everyone until its just me naruto sasuke and sakura left the guys then begin to smile and me and sakura then understand what they were smiling about earlier

"Were not being split up are we" they shake there heads sakura kisses sasuke and i jump up and hug naruto as he spins me around i laugh in joy we then break apart and look at each other blushing when we realize how close we just were we then hear chuckling and look over to see sasuke and sakura smiling at us which causes us to blush harder

"Oh come on just kiss already" naruto laughs which makes me look at him

"Ok" he then grabs the back of my head and kisses me on the lips for about five seconds that feel like forever to me then pulls back blushing i feel my face heat up and i know I'm blushing hard

"There you happy now" sasuke and sakura nod i then start falling to my knees as they felt like jelly at that very moment but naruto catches me and puts me in my seat the instructor then calls out

"Naruto sasuke sakura and ino your team seven and will be lead by kakashi"we all knew who he was so we just sat there and waited for him to arrive

2 Hours Later

"Man where is this guy" he suddenly appears in a puff of smoke

"Hey im kakashi well kakashi sensei to you now" we nod

"Your two hours late ya know" he nods and we all wait for his instructions

"Meat me on the roof in ten minutes" we nod and he disappears and we begin to head to the roof we wait for him to appear

Ten Minutes Later

Kakashi appears again

"Tomorrow i will evaluate you skills meat me at training ground 7 tomorrow at dawn and don't eat breakfast" we nod and he looks at naruto for a minute

"Oh by the way how you been naruto" naruto smiles

"doing good kakashi been a while since you visited me though" kakashi eye smiles

"Yeah sorry about that naruto ill be by soon ok" naruto nods and kakashi disappears and we all look at naruto

"How do you know kakashi" he smiles

"Easy he's my dad" we all gasp and he smiles

"Not my real dad he's dead but he's the closest thing i have to one when i was little before and after i met ino's dad he protected me as much as possible and took care of me when i was hurt or sick no matter what he took care of me as much as he could so he is kind of like my dad and if you ask him about me he will say the same" we all look at him shocked

"So do you have a mom then and if so who" Naruto smiles

"Yeah i do but you will have to figure that one out by yourselves" we nod and begin to walk home on the way home i pull naruto into a nearby ally

"Hey what are you doing" i cut him off

"You made a bold move today naruto kissing me like that" he then becomes afraid

"Look ino if your mad about that im sorry" i then kiss him on the lips causing us both to blush deeply

"Im not mad i kind of liked it and i know you did to" he nods

" so what does that make us" i laugh

"Your my boyfriend now duh" he nods then smiles

"So that means i can kiss yo when ever i want right" i smile

"Why don't you find out" he then kisses me again and i melt right into it we stay like that for a couple minutes we then break apart and walk towards my house naruto then takes my hand in his and i squeeze it to let him know i wont let go unless he does

_That was the happiest day of my life so far little did i know of what lied ahead for both of us the hell that awaited us _


	7. Evaluation and Naruto's Mom

**Ino's Pov**

I wake up the next morning before dawn and get ready and go to training ground 7 where i see naruto sasuke and sakura waiting for me

"Hey guys hey naruto" i kiss him on the cheek making sakura and sasuke gasp

"Are you guys"we nod and they high five each other

"Yes after several months there finally together" we smile and wait for kakashi

1 hour later A.K.A dawn

Kakashi appears with a book in his hand looks up and eye smiles

"so your all here" we nod

"well lets get this started" we nod but sasuke stops him

"hey kakashi i have a question" he nods

"Are you naruto's dad" he sighs

"Yes in a manner of speaking yes me and another have been taking care of him since he was young so yeah he's the closest thing i got to a son" we nod

"So who is his mom" Kakashi stops in his tracks

"You will find out soon enough" we nod again

"Ok in will evaluate you now but first lets get to know each other better by introducing each other ok" we nod again

"Ill start im kakashi also known as sharingan kakashi because of the sharingan in my right eye that's all i will say about the subject and that's all you need to know for now" we all nod Sakura goes next

"I'm Sakura I don't have any nicknames my likes are sasuke and my friends my dislikes are the enemy and my dream is to one day to be married to sasuke" sasuke blushes and goes next

"My name is sasuke I also don't have any nicknames my likes are sakura and my friends my dislikes are those who are the enemy my dreams are to be married to sakura and to become an elite alongside naruto" I go next

"My name is Ino I don't have any nicknames my likes are Naruto and my friends my dislikes are my enemy and my dreams are to be with naruto forever" Naruto goes last

"My name is naruto and I have one nickname I don't wish to be called my likes are ino and my dislikes are the enemy and those who want to hurt my friends and ino and my dreams are to become the next hokage or an elite alongside sasuke and to also be with ino forever" kakashi nods and eye smiles

"So what is ino your girlfriend naruto" he nods and kakashi freezes

"You know your mother will go nuts right" naruto then shivers but nods

"Ok evaluation time here's how we're going to do it" he reaches into his pocket and pulls out four bells

"Your objective is to get these bells from me any way possible I will be watching you all carefully to see where you need work in ninjutsu taijusts and gengutsu and your ability to hide "we nod and he disappears

"GO" we split up and hide me and naruto hide in some bushes and sakura and sasuke hide near some tree's kakashi appears in a clearing and reveals his sharingan

"Good your all well hidden cant even see you with the sharingan" he then disappears and we regroup

"Ok sasuke lets get those bell what do you say" he nods and kakashi suddenly appears in front of us

"Ok lets see how your taijutsu is" Me and sakura attack him first I throw my punches at him but he blocks all of them I then tap into my chakra and make my hits stronger I go for a punch but he ducks and sweeps my legs from underneath me making me fall on my but he then softly strikes me near my heart

"Sorry ino your dead" I then smile he looks at me funny he is then socked across the face by sakura he quickly recovers and puts her on the ground faster then the eye could see and me and sakura groan kakashi then looks at the guys who smile

"Our turn" they then disappear and kakashi looks around when sasuke appears out of no where and aims a kick for kakashis head he duck naruto then appears and aims low and kicks kakashi into a tree

"You see girls you attacked separately it's not only about brute strength and speed you need teamwork" they nod and we all go at kakashi again me and sakura go for the upper body and the boys attack the lower and we begin to do some damage when kakashi does some handsigns

"My turn Fire style fire ball jutsu" a fire ball jutsu heads for us and we all split up we regroup a couple minutes later

"Hey where is sakura" we look around to find her in a field squirming like a worm screaming sasuke rushes towards her faster then the rest of us we look into her eyes and figure out she's in a genjutsu sasuke does a hand sign

"Hai" the genjustu is released and sakura grips on to sasuke and cries

"It was horrible he made me see sasuke bleeding bad and I couldn't stop the bleeding I couldn't help him" she continues crying

"Its ok sakura it was a genjutsu it was all pretend" she then stops crying after a couple minutes and nods kakasi then appears in front of us we all then become determined to those bells and make a silent plan

"All right lets go "we all follow naruto's lead and attack Sasuke and naruto do some hand signs while me and sakura attack him head on we notice he no longer has the sharingan active and know we have a chance

"Good your using team work" we don't listen and keep attacking when we hear

"Hey dad take this giant fox flame barrage" sasuke releases a giant fire ball and naruto releases a fox flame barrage they collide and combine and head for kakashi who does some hand holds out his hand and creates a lightning in his hand making naruto gasp

"Back" we all back up when kakashi hits the fire ball with the lightning making it explode making fire go everywhere naruto then is hit and we all smile making kakashi look at us confused naruto then becomes a cloud of smoke making kakashi gasp he is then grabbed from behind by another naruto while a third one grabs the bells and hands them out to us the naruto holding kakashi then disappears and kakashi eye smiles

"Well done naruto you used your shadow clones to distract me while you made a go for the bells" we all smile when naruto falls to his knees and screams out in pain making kakashi go pale as he rushes to naruto's side

"Chakra Exhaustion" we gasp and naruto screams out again we then hear something up in the air that makes naruto and kakashi go pale

"NARUTO IM COMING" we then see a woman appear out of the sky and lands next to naruto we all recognize her as anko we wonder what shes doing here when we hear

"Hey mom" we all gasp at what he says

"Whats the matter kakashi" he snaps out of his trance

"Chakra exhaustion" they look at each other and nod then put there hands on naruto's chest we all know they were going to channel there chakra into him when naruto hold up his hand to stop them shocking us all

"No I got this" he closes his eyes and concentrates hard when red chakra begins swirling around him kakashi and anko gasp at this the red chakura disappears and naruto sits up and sighs

"Naruto was that" he nods at kakashi's and anko's question

"I learned to tap into the ninetails chakra when I need it a couple weeks ago" they nod slightly and anko then hugs him tightly

"How did you exhaust your chakra" he looks at anko

"Well the last jutsu I used took a good percentage of my chakra" she nods and looks at kakashi

"I told you not to push him so much kakashi" he puts his head down in shame

"Sorry got carried away" she then hits him upside the head they then look at me sasuke and sakura who are still shocked

"What" we snap out of it

"So anko's your mom" he nods and I begin to back up

"Why is she scared of me naruto" he gulps

"Well she's kinda my girlfriend" anko gasps and appears behind me cutting off my escape I gulp and look at her when she hugs me

"HE'S FINALY GOT ONE YES" we all sweat drop she then releases me

"Just know one thing you hurt him ill feed you to my snakes ok" she smiles when she says this terrifying me I just shake my head and hide behind naruto we all then head back towards the village

_That was the scariest day of my life but also the happiest I was accepted as his girlfriend and I was happy little did I know what hell awaited us ahead_


	8. First Real Mission

**Ino's Pov**

It has been several months since kakashi evaluated us we have all improved since then especially naruto and sasuke I even learned medical ninjutsu and even though our missions are usually D rank missions which I can tell is annoying both the boys. But today is another day and hopefully we will get a better mission. We walk into the hokage's office to receive our mission.

"Ok lets see what I have for you today I have some D rank missions for you all" I look over at naruto who is beginning to become angry at the hokage

"Let's see it seems like tora the cat has escaped again and" naruto then cuts him off

"Ok I've had enough of this hokage I don't mean any disrespect but when are you going to stop this bull and give us a real mission we are ready for something more than a damn D rank mission" the hokage stands up and releases some powerful Ki to silence naruto who releases some of his own to show the hokage he is serious the hokage just smiles and sits down

"Ok I hade to be sure you were serious I do have one C rank mission for you all" we all high-five naruto a man then walks in reaking of alcohol

"This is a bridge builder from wave country you are to protect him till he gets to wave am I clear" we nod the man then speaks

"So I ask for some ninja to escort me home and I get two young squirts and some hookers" next thing he knew he was pinned to the wall by naruto and sasuke

"What did you call them" they give him a look that said say the wrong thing and your dead

"Nothing I said nothing" they nod and let him go

"What's your name" he looks at me and smiles

"Names tazuna" we nod and look at the hokage

"OK your mission start immediately" we nod and walk out with tazuna and head for the gates kakashi then appears

"Hey sorry im late what's todays mission" we explain the mission and he nods and head for the gate when kakashi stops us

"Hey naruto you forgetting something" he takes a thinking pose and remembers something

"Oh yeah mom" he and kakashi then head out towards anko's house we follow and arrive ten minutes later naruto knocks on her door and waits for her to answer

"Who is it" he smiles

"Naruto and kakashi" she then answers the door and hugs both of them and waves to us we all go inside

"So what's up" naruto smiles

"We finally got a C rank mission" anko smiles and pulls kakashi to the side we quietly sneak over towards them to listen in

"You protect him you understand me you don't let him get hurt and please don't get killed kakashi" we hear him nod and peek around the corner

"You know me anko I'm hard to kill and so is naruto and the rest of the team they are ready for this" she nods he then leans in and gives her a passionate kiss on the lips everyone except naruto gasps which gets us caught they break there kiss and appear behind us

"Snooping huh" we slowly look behind us to see them sending glares at everyone except for naruto

"Wait you didn't know they were dating" we shake our heads anko just smiles

"OK now you know but if you tell anyone ill feed you to my snakes ok" naruto gives her a hug and kakashi kisses her again and we head off on our mission

3 days later

"Finally we made it to wave country" we all sigh in relief and continue walking when naruto stops us and looks at the ground ahead of us we look to see a giant puddle infront of us and look at him

"It hasn't rained in days something is up stay on your toes people" we nod and progress forward behind kakashi when two people jump out of the puddle and rip him in half making us all gasp except for naruto who throws a kunai at the men who block it we then snap out of our trance when naruto takes lead

"Ino and sakura stay close to tazuna sasuke and me will take on these guys" we nod and the boys charge at the enemy ninja doing hand signs

"Take this fire style fire ball jutsu" sasuke then shoots a fire ball at them they jump

"Fox fire barrage" naruto's jutsu hits them burning them horribly naruto then throws two kunai at them

"Sasuke now" he nods and they both do some hand signs and yell at the same time

"Kunai barrage" the two kunai become several hundred and hit the men in multiple places but non killing them we all slowly go towards them pick them up and set them against a tree naruto then looks at some bushes and yells

"Ok dad shows over you can come out" kakashi comes out of the bushes unharmed and walks over to us we sigh in relief that he was alive

"you all did well specially you and sasuke naruto plus good job keeping your head and taking lead" naruto nods and we kneels to examine the two enemy

"The demon brothers I presume wanted dead or alive in wave country" they nodded

"Why did you attack us" they gulp and answer

"We were payed by a man named gato he said if we killed the bridge builder he would pay us handsomely" we nod and naruto begins to pull out the kunai from there bodies

"Ino patch them up" I look at him as if he was crazy he gives me a look that says just do it so I begin to heal them after a couple minutes they stand up

"Why did you heal us" naruto smiles

"Because I felt the need to I feel that this gato guy will be a problem and I will need your help to take him down later on can we count on you" they nod and take off

"What was that all about naruto" he looks at sasuke

"Well this gato guy sounds like trouble and I have a feeling we might need some help taking him down also I have a feeling that there is something or someone worse than them ahead so right now we need all the help we can get" we all nod and continue forward down the path towards tazuna's village in wave

_If only he knew how right he was even though that evil was nothing compared to the evil that the years would bring_


	9. Zabuza

**Ino's Pov**

We continue down the path towards tazunas village when naruto and sasuke throw a kunai into some nearby bushes making the rest of us surround tazuna the boys then go check out what they hit they pull out a white rabbit

"Stay near tazuna don't leave his side" we look at naruto

"Its just a rabbit naruto calm down" he shakes his head

"No it's the middle of summer and this rabbit is white which is for winter so why would it be out here when its an easy target for predators no this rabbit was meant to distract us from something I don't know what but it cant be good" we nod at his logic

"But distract us from" I am cut off by naruto shushing me

"What was that for" he shushes me again

"Be quiet I hear something" his eyes get as big a saucers

"GET DOWN" right as he says that a huge blade comes out of no where we all hit the dirt as the blade impales itself into a tree a man then appears on top of the blade kakashi then gets serious

"Zabuza or would you prefer demon of the mist" the man just laughs at us

"Kakashi of the sharingan what are you doing in these parts" kakashi just reveals his sharingan and pulls out a kunai

"What is it you want zabuza" the man then gets serious

"The builder kakashi hand him over before I have to kill you" the man then pulls out the sword out of the tree like It weighed nothing at all

"All of you stay back especially you naruto protect tazuna Ill handle this" he then charges before naruto could protest the man and kakashi trade blows and attack with powerful jutsu until zabuza creates a thick mist around everyone we all huddle around tazuna

"Everyone enhance your hearing and listen for him we may not be able to see him but we can hear him" we all nod and listen hard I then hear footsteps and throw a kunai at the position I then hear metal hit metal behind me I look to see naruto blocking zabuza's sword with one kunai and stabbing him in the stomach with the other the man just smiles and disappears and the mist disappears we then see kakashi trapped in a water prison

"Well I have to admit kakashi the stories are true but I also have to admit this team of your is something especially the blond he actually was able to wound me but I wont let it happen again first ill kill the blond and his friends first then the bridge builder then you how does that sound" kakashi just begins to struggle against the jutsu making zabuza laugh naruto then begins to walk forward slowly

"Naruto get back here he'll kill you" but he doesn't listen just keeps moving forward

"Let him go" he speaks in a different voice than his normal soft voice this one was more demonic

"What was that little man" naruto is then surrounded by the red chakra we saw on the training ground awhile ago but this one was different this was more wild and deadly

"YOU LET MY DAD GO NOW" zabuza gasps at this naruto then disappears and reappears in front of zabuza and attacks him but his attack is blocked by zabuza's sword zabuza then surprises us when he jumps to a nearby tree and releases his jutsu on kakashi

"I let you live this time kakashi for my own reasons but know this next time I will have to kill you" As he was about to disappear he is struck by naruto who keeps hitting him over and over again hurting him more and more every time while the rest of us go to kakashi who is gasping for breath

"I'm ok just stop naruto quickly" we nod and head towards naruto and zabuza when we arrive I am shocked at what I see naruto surrounded by the red chakra but it was in and him standing over zabuza about to kill him

"Naruto stop" he stops and looks at us and begins to walk towards us the red chakra dissipating as he gets closer when he gets to us he is gasping for breath like kakashi was

"How's my dad" kakashi then appears next to us and eye smiles

"Fine how about you" naruto smiles and embraces his dad they then look at zabuza and walk towards him ready to kill him when two senbon stick into his neck and his eyes turn white and he falls down dead someone then appears near him and begins to pick him up when we stop the person

"Hey who are you" the ninja in the mask looks at us

"I am a hunter ninja I was hunting this man thank you for weakening him for me" we nod and the hunter ninja disappears

"Well that went well" we look at kakashi who eye smiles and then passes out naruto and the rest of us stop him from hitting the ground and begin to carry him

"How far is your village tazuna" the looks around

"Well there is the lake so I would say about five to ten minutes away" we nod and carry kakashi into the village to tazuna's house where we meet his bratty nephew who tells us that gato will kill us over and over again and something about there is no such thing as hero's and runs off naruto then walks out of the house I just follow him and find him lying next to a tree

"Whatcha doing" he looks at me and smiles

"well gong to sleep care to join me" in nod and lie down next to him he puts his arm around me making me blush and kisses my cheek we then fall asleep

_I wish we knew what lied ahead of us that day I wish we could have stopped the bloodshed but whishes don't always come true_


	10. Meeting Haku, bridge battle and gato

**Ino's Pov **

I wake up with a start when naruto suddenly sits up I open my eyes to see him throw a kunai at something I rub the sleep out of my eyes and look to see a someone pinned to a tree naruto helps me up and we walk over to the person

"Hey what the hell is your problem" naruto pulls the kunai out of the persons shirt and puts it away

"Sorry but you snuck up on me and my girlfriend while we were sleeping what else was I suppose to do when I hear a strange noise" the person nods we then notice the basket on the ground I bend down and pick it up and hand it to the person

"Thanks" I nod

"So who are you healing" the person looks at me surprised

"How did you know I was healing someone" I just smile

"I'm a medical ninja I recognize some of the herbs in the basket" the person nods and begins to walk away

"What happened dude" the person stops when naruto says that

"My dad was poisoned by someone I have to make him better" we nod and the person begins to walk away but then stops

"By the way I'm Haku and also I'm not a dude I'm a girl" naruto blinks and rubs the back of his head sheepishly

"Sorry thought you were a dude my bad" Haku nods and walks away i then turn to naruto who has a puzzled look on his face

"What's the matter" he snaps out of his trance and looks at me

"Well two things one that girl smells familiar for some reason and two she sounds familiar too i just can't place it" i nod and we begin to walk back to the house we get there after a couple minutes we go in to see kakashi leaning against a nearby door frame reading a book naruto just smiles and runs to his dad and gives him a hug which kakashi returns

"I thought you would be out for a lot longer dad" kakashi just eye smiles

"Well i have had enough time to get some energy back enough to walk around that is but it will be a couple days till I'm back to 100%" naruto nods and smiles again

"where is sasuke and sakura" kakashi eye smiles again

"They went with tazuna to start working on the bridge you should do the same i know with your shadow clones helping it can get done quicker" Me and naruto nod and go to help them with the bridge

3 weeks later

We finally get done with the bridge with the help of naruto's shadow clones after three weeks we put the final touches on the bridge and prepare open and name it

"So you guys ready to open the bridge" we nod and tazuna is about to declare it open when suddenly mist surrounds the entire bridge and then disappears revealing zabuza and the hunter ninja we all gasp at this

"Zabuza what are you doing here" he smiles

"My job i was ordered to kill tazuna and now i also have to destroy the bridge" we all prepare for a fight

"How are you still alive we saw you die" he just laughs

"I wasn't dead i was just injected with a heavy dose of poison that paralyzes it's victim and makes it seem dead when it is very much alive" we nod

"Well you won't be so lucky this time" he smiles

"Why do you want to kill tazuna and destroy the bridge why don't you leave us and the bridge alone" zabuza's smile is replaced by a frown which surprises us

"Kakashi know this no matter how much i want to leave you all alone i cant i have no choice i cant tell you why but i don't have a say in the matter lets just do this im coming at you weather you are ready or not" kakashi nods

"I'll take zabuza you take the hunter ninja ok" we nod and charge at the hunter ninja who just pulls out a senbon and does a one handed jutsu which surprises us suddenly a giant ice dome begins to surround us

"Ino sakura get out now" i am then thrown out of the dome along with sakura by our boyfriends the dome then closes with the boys inside and us outside me and sakura begin to try to break the dome but it doesn't break we then look in through the transparent ice to see the boys being bombarded by senbon dodging some and deflecting others while also shooting jutsu's all over to try and kill the hunter ninja

"We have to get them out of there lets get kakashi" sakura nods and we head to find kakashi and zabuza

**With Naruto and sasuke  
Sasuke's Pov **

"Were running out of chakura naruto no more jutsu's ok nothing is working we cant hit him" naruto nods he then grunts i look to see a senbon embedded in his arm he pulls it out

"You ok" he nods suddenly he shoves me out of the way i hear him grunt several times i look over at him to see him with several senbon in his body

"NARUTO" i run over to him and get hit with a couple senbon but ignore the pain and catch naruto as he falls to his knees

"Why did you do that man" he just smiles

"Because your my team mate dude you were going to get hit so i planned to shove you out of the way then jump to safety but i guess i was to slow" he smiles i am then hit with another senbon i ignore it and pay attention to naruto who begins to spit up blood

"Hey sasuke im sorry man i guess i wont become an hokage or an elite along side you sorry" i look at him and begin to cry

"No your not dying here not now" he then begins to cry i then feel more senbon hit me but ignore the pain again he then gets a look in his eyes that tells me he scared he then suddenly speaks out

"M-mama" i begin to cry harder

"Mama mama mama mmm mm m-" he then goes limp in my arms

**Somewhere in the forest of death **

Anko's Pov

I stop in the middle of a run and clutch my chest as a sharp pain rips threw it and I know in the back of my mind either naruto or kakashi has died

"No no it cant be" I then begin to cry

**Back with sasuke**

I set him down and dry my tears and look over to see the hunter nin just standing there looking at us

"He was your friend and I am sorry for killing him but like my dad I had no choice" I just throw a kunai at him which is caught the hunter nin then disappears into another sheet of ice and begins to throw senbon again I just begin to block them faster as I think to myself

**_Anticipate there every move see what naruto couldn't see this persons moves even before he makes it _**

My eyes then burn for a couple seconds and everything begins to slow down as I become faster at seeing I then realize what this means and smile I quickly look over at naruto and smile

"I did it man I got my sharingan" I then go on the offensive

"Fire style fire ball jutsu" I shoot a flame at a ice sheet as the hunter ninja jumps out hitting him and severally burning him the ninja just falls to the ground unconscious the dome then begins to break down I walk over to naruto and pick him up I just look at the hunter nin and gasp as I realized there was no mask anymore revealing a girl but I don't care anymore I just hold naruto

**With Kakashi and zabuza  
****Kakashi's pov**

I smile as I see zabuza immobilized by my dog's**(Yeah I forget how he immobilized him so I just put the dog's in)** he then begins to struggle making me wonder why I shake it off and charge up my chidori and charge when I hear something that makes me stop

"Kakashi don't" I look over to see sakura and ino panting

"Why not" they catch there breath and explain how naruto was in big trouble I nod zabuza then begins to struggle against my dogs

"Kakashi release me now I have to go with you" I look at him with question

"Please kakashi I have to get to her" I gasp at this

"Who do you have to get to" he sighs

"My daughter ok" I just nod and we all head out towards there location but stop when we get there we see three figure two I recognize as naruto and sasuke the third must have been zabuza's daughter cause he rushed towards her and picked her up

"She unconscious but ok" I then rush over to naruto and sasuke to find sasuke holding on to naruto for dear life I then see the senbon

"Ino get over here now" but when ino gets there she just grabs my arm and shakes her head and begins to cry hard I then fall to my knee's and grab my son's fallen form from sasuke and begin to cry as I pull the senbon's out of his body zabuza begins to walk over to us with his daughter

"Stay back zabuza" he stops and looks to see naruto's fallen form I then put my son sown and charge zabuza punching him in the face making him drop his daughter I continue hitting him but are then held back by my team

"You killed my son you bastard you killed him" he just looks at the ground

"You think we had a choice we did what we were told to do to survive ok if we failed we died we didn't have a choice" I just go over to naruto and pick him up

"Follow us zabuza you have a lot of explaining to do" he nods and picks up his daughter ino then gasps

"What is it ino" she looks at the girl then zabuza

"That's haku me and naruto meet her in the forest awhile ago then that means" she looks at zabuza who just nods and explains how he met haku and hakus story before that

"Lets get to the bridge and figure out what to do ok" we all nod and head to the bridge where zabuza explains how gato ordered them to kill us and how if we didn't he would have zabuza killed and turn haku into his sex slave we all nod and decide that gato had to die

"Ok so its agreed we all hunt down gato and get our revenge" we nod but then hear someone chuckling we look over to see a short man with a cane standing at the other ide of the bridge surrounded by hundreds of thugs some we could tell were rouge ninja and others were just bandits I set naruto next to haku and stand up

"Your gato I presume" he just nods

"You ordered zabuza to kill us right" he nods

"So you killed my son and for that you will pay" I then reveal my sharingan again and prepare for a fight

"Zabuza you and me lets get this guy" we start to charge when something appears infront of us it takes a moment but I realize it was my son

"What the hell you died" I look behind us to see naruto missing I then look infront of me to realize he is alive I just charge him and hug him tightly he returns the hug and laughs

"Still alive dad it seems that haku's senbon were covered in the same toxin as when she poisoned zabuza it took some time but i got it out of my system thanks to the ninetails now im 100%" i smile naruto is then tackled by ino who kisses him on the lips which he returns

"Miss me" she just cries and hugs him tightly i smile at this they then stand up and naruto faces gato's army again and smiles

"Lets do this" we all nod and attack naruto goes strait for gato and knocks him to the ground and begins to stab him over and over again

"Your an animal no a disease this is what you get for being what you are die you son of a bitch" he keeps stabbing him over and over even though he is dead we finally finish the army off and rip naruto off of the small man we then turn to zabuza who is crying

"Its finally over" we nod he then goes and picks up haku who is just now waking up he explains everything which she smiles at ino then goes over and heals her

"So what are your plans now" they smile

"Well to tell you the truth we don't know but i can tell we will see you all again someday so for now goodbye" they then disappear naruto then comes over to me and asks me a question that sends chills up my spine

"So what do we tell mom" i sigh and we begin to head toward tazuna's house to tell them the good news and then head home

_That was our first real mission as hard as it was it would be nothing compared to the challenge that lied ahead of us the chunin exams _


	11. Coming home and News

**Ino's Pov **

It has been several days since we left wave and said goodbye to zabuza and haku we approach the gates of our village tired and sore

"So how are you going to explain this all to anko kakashi" kakashi just shrugs we enter through the gates and release a sigh of relief kakashi, naruto, and I then split form sasuke and sakura to go find anko we find her a half hour later in a bar crying kakashi clears his throat getting her attention she looks at kakashi then at naruto then tackles them both to the ground hugging them

"Oh my god I felt one of you had died thank god you are both all right" she kisses naruto's head then kisses kakashi's cheek kakashi just rubs the back of his head sheepishly

"well you were partially right" she looks at kakashi her eyes asking what happened we all sit down and explain what happened

"So naruto died and came back to life huh well its good he came back but still don't scare me like that you two" they both nod and I get up and head out of the bar as does naruto leaving anko and kakashi alone we reach my house after a couple of minutes and walk in

"Mom dad I'm home" There is no answer so I assume they are not home

"Well I guess i'll be going" naruto then begins to walk away but I stop him by grabbing his hand

"Or you could stay here with me for a while" I look at him with hope in my eyes he just nods his head we both sit down on the couch

"So what's on your mind" I just look at the floor and begin to cry

"Ino what's wrong" I then fling my arms around naruto and cry into his chest

"What's wrong" I look up at him

"Back at the bridge I thought you were really dead naruto I thought I lost you forever" I continue to cry as naruto wraps his arms around me in an effort to comfort me after five minutes I finally stop crying naruto then kisses my head

"Ino as long as you are alive I will never die on you" I look up at him and give a small smile

"You promise" he nods and I kiss him on the lips he kisses me back I then feel something press against my lips I open my eyes in surprise and pull back looking at naruto who is equally as surprised at what he just did

"Sorry about that ino kind of got caught up in the moment" I just smile and continue kissing him and wait for it to happen again after a few minutes I feel it again and smile against his lips and open my mouth a little allowing his tongue to enter my mouth and meet mine allowing them to wrap around each other and explore he then wraps his arms around me tighter pulling me closer to him he then begins to move his hand up and down my back making me moan a little due to the felling my hands then decide to explore as my hand goes up the front of his shirt feeling his toned body and all the scars from our previous battle he then moves his hand lower and puts his hand up the back of my shirt making a small chill go up my spine making me shudder and moan a little again suddenly he pulls back making me groan in protest

"What the why did you stop naruto" he just looks at the floor

"I'm sorry ino I just think we are getting a little ahead of ourselves we were going to far" I nod and get off his lap

"I guess we both got a little to into the moment there" naruto nods and then smiles

"What" he then begins to laugh

"Just imagine if your dad walked in on us like that" I then think about it and begin to laugh

"Yeah we would be in so much trouble he would be all angry and go nuts" we both begin to laugh harder until we hear someone clear there throat we stop laughing and slowly turn our heads to see my dad looking at us both highly pissed and my mom looking at naruto with a frying pan in her hand

"Naruto" he looks at me

"Yeah ino" I look at him

"I think you should run" he nods his head and disappears my mom then troughs the frying pan I hear it hit something

"Ow damn what are they heat seeking" My mom laughs and they both turn to me both highly pissed they then smile

"Ino honey if your going to do that don't do it in the house ok" I sweat drop and nod naruto then appears next to me with the frying pan in hand smiling

"Thanks for the frying pan it will come in handy bye" my mom opens her mouth to protest but he disappears

"Hey get back here with my frying pan" she then chases after naruto making me and my dad laugh

"So honey how was your mission" I explain everything about the mission telling him about meeting tazuna and his family also about zabuza and haku but left out how naruto had died due to the fact that I would begin to cry again I can tell he knows there is more but he just nods and leaves it at that

"So how much did you guys see" he smiles

"We walked in when you two were feeling each other up" I blush out of embarrassment and nod we my mom then appears out of no where but without her frying pan

"Damn that boy is fast" I nod and smile

"Guess I have to use the back up" she goes and grabs her back up frying pan out of the cupboard

"So ino dear remember do that somewhere else ok" I smile and nod

**One week later **

Kakashi came to my house and told me to meet the rest of the team at the ninja academy at ten I get ready and am there by ten

"So kakashi what's up" he eye smile

"Well im glade you asked ino all of you I have two pieces of new one naruto already knows the second will surprise you all" we nod

"One I have signed you all for the chunin exams so if you pass you will all become official chunin even though I know your skills are far beyond that" we high five each other

"What's the second piece of news" kakashi then gets serious

"I will be teaching you all a unique move but you have to be strong enough to use them so as of now we train all day to make you all stronger am I clear" we nod

"Yes sensei" He eye smiles

"Ok we have 4 months so lets start today I will take sasuke to learn his ability the rest of you go to the library and find different ways to increase your amounts of chakra go" we all nod and disappear sasuke with kakashi the rest together to the library

_We knew of the chunin exams the horrors of it we were trained to survive but nothing could prepare us for the aftermath _


	12. Konohamaru and test one

**Ino's pov**

It has been 4 months since kakashi gave us the news and since then we have all been training non-stop each of us being pushed to our limits and beyond all learning a new ability that would now be used for today was the chunin exams we all meet up at our normal meeting spot in front of naruto's favorite ramen stand and wait for kakashi

"So naruto you nervous" he nods slightly I just grab his hand and squeeze it tightly

"Don't worry were all nervous" he nods and kisses my cheek kakashi then appears and eye smiles at us

"So team today is the chunin exams as you all well know and it has three stages 1 a written test 2 a running course and 3 A battle between you and a random opponent now the first stage is at the academy report there immediately" we nod and he and we head towards the ninja academy when naruto stops us and looks behind us we look to see a box we continue forward we then look back to see the same box still behind us naruto sighs

"Kid I know its you and your friends come on out" three kids then come out from under the box and smile sheepishly naruto face palms and sighs

"Look kid stop following me I'm not going to train you" the kid grumbles

"Naruto who is this" he goes to speak but is cut off by the kid

"My name is konohamaru and these are my friends" His friends wave

"Ok konohamaru why do you want naruto to train you so bad" the kid smiles

"Well cause we have been watching you guys at the training ground for a while now from a hill nearby and out of all of you he and the black haired kid are the strongest" Sakura cuts him off

"His name is sasuke and if there both strong why don't you ask sasuke to train you" konohamaru looks at sasuke and sasuke glares at him making konohamaru hide behind naruto

"Cause frankly sasuke kind of scares me" sasuke laughs at this as does naruto konohamaru then continues

"Well naruto seems nicer than sasuke and I was hoping he could train me so I could get past the ninja academy when Im old enough to get in cause my grandpa is to old and busy to train me" I nod and look at naruto

"Naruto why won't you train him" he sighs

"For two reasons one I have been busy training and two I can tell that he takes being a ninja to lightly like it's a joke and it's easy" he then glares at konohamaru

"He's not worth my time anyways anyone who treats this job as a joke is a disgrace to the leaf village period" this makes konohamaru begin to cry

"Fine ill leave you alone" he then runs off with his friends

"Naruto don't you think you were a little hard on him" he sighs

"No he needed to hear that the boy needs to learn that this job is no joke" we nod and begin to walk away

"Hey why did his name sound familiar" naruto begins to speak when he is cut off by a scream

"Ahh Help Me" we recognize the voice as konohamaru's and take off towards it naruto faster than all of us we round a corner to find a boy with red paint all over his face with a hood on picking up konohamaru by his neck behind was a girl with blond hair and a giant fan strapped to her back smiling

"Watch were your going you brat" the guy then begins to strangle him we go to help but naruto stops us

"Wait" we stop and wonder why he stopped us when konohamaru spits in the guys face some of it hitting his eyes making him release konohamaru, konohamaru then jumps and kicks the guy in the face sending him to the ground the girl smiles at this and reaches for her fan naruto then disappears and appears in front of her with a kunai to her neck ready to slit her throat smiling

"You move that fan another inch I'll slit your throat open" the girl glares at him but puts the fan away naruto then backs off and pulls the kunai back the other guy then stands up and goes for the konohamaru but naruto stops him

"You really want to attack the hokage's grandson dude" We all gasp and the man stops in his tracks but glares at konohamaru making him run and hide behind me

"Now that all of that is out of the way I think introductions are needed don't you think" everyone nods

"Im naruto and this is my girlfriend ino and my friends sasuke and sakura we are of the leaf" the other ninja nod

"I'm kokoru and this is my sister temari we are of the sand" we nod naruto then looks over at a tree and smiles

"And who's your friend in the tree" they smile and a young boy with a giant gord on his back climes down from the tree and comes forward

"My name is gaara and I am also from the sand now go before I kill you" naruto laughs and walks forward calmly towards the boy named gaara when he is in front of him he sniffs the air

"Ah so the one tailed jinchuriki is here" this makes the boy glare at him naruto is suddenly surrounded by sand

"How do you know of that" naruto smiles

"That's for me to know and for shukaku and you to find out" the sand then goes to engulf naruto but he disappears making gaara gasp

"Nice try dude but im much faster than your sand" naruto then appears next to me and smiles gaara smiles and the three sand ninja walk away

"Wait a minute naruto dude did you say he was a jinchuriki" naruto nods and I nod

"But that is not what worries me what im worried about is why is he hear I can tell already it's not just fro the chunin exams" we all nod at this and think but come up with nothing naruto then kneels down and looks at konohamaru and smiles

"You got guts kid taking on a guy like that it seems as though you have grown from that experience" konohamaru smiles and nods

"I'll train ya kid" konohamaru then jumps up and down in joy making naruto smile

"But you have to do what I say when I say it ok no matter what like if I take you on a mission with me and my team if I tell you to run you run if I tell you to hide you hide ok" konohamaru nods and walks away and we head towards the academy again to take the test

10 min later

We enter and find our seats and wait for the test to start the instructor then states the rules

"Ok this test is 1 hour long at the end there will be a surprise question now if you are caught cheating three times you are disqualified understand" everyone nods and the test start we all finish in a half hour naruto then puts our desks together and pulls out a deck of card we nod and begin to play poker the instructor then comes over

"And what do you think you are doing" naruto puts his cards down

"Playing poker you want to play" the instructor nods after a moment and joins in

30 min later

Naruto and the instructor are the only ones left in the last hand the entire class had finished by now and have joined to watch

"You ready dude" the instructor nods and shows his cards naruto does the same showing the instructor he has lost

"Damn kid your good at this" naruto nods and takes his winnings the instructor then gets up and shakes naruto's hand and walks to he front of the class

"ok now for the final test question now here are the rules you can chose not to take the question but if you do you have to wait till next year but if you fail the question you can never become an chunin am I clear" everyone nods and a good percentage of the class leaves the instructor smiles when people stop leaving

"To the one's that are left you have passed" everyone cheers someone then speaks up

"But what was the question" naruto sighs and answers it for the instructor

"The question was to a test to see if you are willing to take chances and if you are then you have the guts to be a ninja" the kid nods suddenly anko appears next to the instructor and tells everyone to meat her at a training ground we all nod and head out

_If only we knew what lay ahead the thing that would change our lives the forest of death _


	13. Into The Forest Of Death

**Ino's pov**

We had all just finished the written part of the chunin exams and we are now heading towards the second test the test of survival we go to the training ground where naruto's mom had told us to go we arrive at the forest of death and wait for the test to begin

"Ok team this will be one of the hardest things we have ever done this is unknown territory to the rest of you but not for me so stay on me ok" we all nod at naruto's commands

"Wait how do you know this place naruto" He frowns

"When I was little this was the safest place for me to run when the villagers mobbed against me" we all frown at this and regret the question

"But those days are over now everything has changed" we all look at him

"Now I have a family I have kakashi, anko, and also friends and a girlfriend that I will defend with my life" we all smile at this the instructor then gets everyone's attention

"Ok listen up squirts this is the test 2 of 3 of the chunin exams the test of survival now this is to everyone this test will test you and your team some of you will die in there I can guarantee you this for there are things in the forest not including enemy ninja but things that will kill you on spot anyone who wants to back out now can we will see you next year" a good percentage of people leave we just shake our heads in disappointment

"Ok for the rest of you who remain here is how it works you will all be given a scroll some an earth scroll others a heaven scroll to beat this test you must find another team with the opposite scroll and take it from you will then proceed to the center of the forest to a building you will enter and show your two scrolls to an instructor after that you can do as you please there is only one rule your entire team must enter together if one member of your team dies and you enter without them say goodbye to becoming a chunin do you all understand" everyone nods the scrolls are handed out and everyone scrambles

"Ok team lets go "we all take off into the forest we then hear a screams

"OH come on who dies after just five minutes" we all shrug our shoulders and press forward

3 hours later

It has been several hours since the test began and we have not encountered any ninja yet but plenty of giant animals which we disposed of easily

"Damn that was the third bear today when are we going to encounter some enemy's" we all shrug our shoulders and continue searching suddenly a kunai flies past me and explodes making me fall to the ground sakura is on me in a second healing me sasuke and naruto cover me suddenly a man walks out smiling sasuke puts his kunai away but not naruto he just begins to sniff the air

"Hello kiddies are you lost here let me help you" the man begins to press forward

"Take one step closer and I will be forced to kill you" the man stops in his tracks and smiles we all look at naruto

"He smells of snakes I only know one person who smells like that and that is my mom and she warned me along time ago about you" the man begins to laugh

"Oh really you think you can kill me you can try but I don't think you will be able to little man" he continues forward sasuke then throws a kunai at the man who catches it and smiles making sasuke back off a little naruto does the same but the man catches it again and smiles naruto then smiles the kunai he threw explodes we look to see the man's arm completely blown off but he just smiles suddenly a new arm appear on the man

"Nice try boy but that won't work" Naruto and sasuke then charge at the man and begin to throw punches at him but he effortlessly doges them all

"Is that all you got" Naruto and sasuke back off and nod at each other sasuke then activates his sharingan making the man go wide eyed

"The sharingan how interesting I've only seen it once before lets see if yours matches the others" we all know who he was speaking of knowing that there was only one other person who has the sharingan

"So you faced itachi and survived huh well a can promise you I will show you I'm an anything but his equal when it comes to the sharingan" the man just smiles

"Naruto hold him off for a couple minutes ok I can tell I will have to use my sharingans full power now" naruto nods and begins to attack the man throwing kunai at him the man easily doges them

"Really you already tried kunai so why do you keep throwing them" naruto keeps avoiding the mans attacks and keeps throwing kunai at the man

"Naruto now" naruto smiles and makes some hand signs suddenly the man is bound to a tree we look to see several lines of ninja wire surrounding the man

"You see if you hade been paying attention I wasn't trying to hit you but was surrounding you with kunai and when the time was wright sasuke would call out and the trap would be sprung now we can attack you with all we got" the man curses under his breath naruto then falls to his knees I run over to him

"Naruto what's wrong" he groans

"Well to keep him there I infused the ninja string with most my chakra so im pretty weak wright now don't worry I have a back up remember" I nod naruto then stands up and walks over to sasuke who opens his eyes to show a three prong sharingan making us all gasp

"Quickly I can only use it like this for five minutes it takes a lot of chakra so lets end this now" we all nod and prepare to attack suddenly the man some how stretches his neck over to naruto and bites him on the neck naruto screams and falls to the ground

"No Naruto" sasuke does some hand signs

"Fire style flame barrage jutsu" suddenly the man is hit with several flames causing tons of smoke to engulf him suddenly sasuke hits his knees

"Sasuke" sakura runs over to him we both know that that jutsu took all of his chakra due to the fact that it went on for several minutes I run over to naruto and check to see if he is all right

"Is naruto ok" I check him over and find nothing suddenly a mark appears on his neck

"Yeah he's just unconscious but there is some weird mark on his neck where the man bit him" I then drag naruto over to were sasuke and sakura were

"well I may be almost out of chakra but I did it I killed him" we suddenly hear someone chuckling and look over to see the man with his skin starting to peel off he suddenly stretches his neck and bites sasuke like he did naruto and laughs sasuke then screams in pain and faints like naruto did a small mark appears on his neck like naruto's

"You have lost now you will all die" he disappears and several ninja surround us we and we know we are trapped we quickly drag naruto and sasuke to a hollowed out tree and put them inside and prepare for a fight

_That was when everything started to go wrong in our lives little did we know they would only get worse _


	14. Ino and Sakura vs Sound Ninja

**Ino's Pov **

We had just gotten finished fighting a strange man with the scent of the snake now me and sakura had to fight off a bunch of sound ninja that suddenly appeared out of no where while our boyfriends lay unconscious

"Ok lets do this sakura" she nods and we get into a battle stance the sound ninja suddenly begin to laugh

"Look at them they think they can take us all on how pathetic" I smile at this

"Oh really then why are you all the way over there" the guy who said that smiles and charges at me I smile at how slow he was compared to me and sakura

"You take this one ino" I nod and disappear making all the rain ninja gasp in surprise I suddenly reappear next to the charging ninja and kick him in the face sending him back into a tree I begin to walk towards his fallen form when a girl with long black hair suddenly tries to attack me I disappear and reappear next to her and go to punch her but she counters it and sends me flying over to sakura with a punch to the face

"Your good but I'm better" i smile at the girls comment and decide to show her what i am really made of

"Sakura lets show them what were really made of" sakura nods and smiles we make some hand signs suddenly blue flames surrounds our hands

"Well we were hoping to save this move until the final test but since were feeling generous we will give you everything we got" the sound ninja begin to charge and we attack them with all we got one tries to hit me in the face i hit him three times in the chest and move on to the next on i hit him in the stomach and move to the next one hitting him in the face then switching targets and go for the girl she tries to hit me but i duck and hit her in the chest and hit her several times in the midsection then back off i look over to see sakura backing off from a group of guys

"Was that it those hit didn't even hurt" we smile and begin to laugh

"What are you bitches laughing at" suddenly the guy who was talking grabs his chest in pain and falls to the ground followed by the rest of the sound ninja the girl then falls to the ground screaming in pain

"What did you do to me" I walk overt to her and pick her up by her shirt

"Well its a little thing I call destruction flame jutsu you see me and my friend over there experimented with medical ninjutsu and we created a version that goes inside the body but instead of healing it ,it destroys it instead it rips open blood vessels and rips apart muscles etc." The girl then smiles making me wonder why

"I guess you where better than me huh you really got me by surprise with that" she then looks coughs up some blood some hitting my face i wipe it away and look at it in shock

"Oh i see this is your first real kill huh well trust me kid it gets easier it always does" i nod

"I'm going to die now aren't I" I nod again and set her down on the ground and begin to walk away but she grabs my hand

"Please can you stay with me I'm scared" I nod and sit down next to her and put her head in my lap for some reason i felt the need to comfort her sakura comes over and joins me

"You know this wasn't the life I wanted I always wanted to live in peace but that all is a dream now there is nothing i can do" i then get an idea

"Sakura do you think we could heal her together i mean i know we made this jutsu so medical ninja could help but what if we both did it it is possible" she looks at me and thinks then nods we both put our hands together and begin to heal the girl

"What are you two doing" we don't answer her we just continue healing her after we use most of our chakra we finally are done the girl slowly gets up and looks up at us

"Why did you save me" i smile at her and put my hand on her shoulder

"You deserve a second chance after all you still have a dream to finish our dream of living in peace somewhere" the girl hugs me and sakura tightly we then hear clapping behind we look to see a sound ninja behind us clapping

"How touching the little bitch" the girl goes to say something but is cut off

"Don't bother kin the boss wont be pleased to hear about this" the girl becomes terrified at this suddenly he points his hands at us

"Zaku don't do it" he just smiles suddenly a blast of wind comes out of his hands and hits the three of us sakura hits her head and becomes unconscious along with the girl named kin leaving me to deal with him

"That is your team mate why did you attack her" the boy smiles

"Cause i can" suddenly he disappears and reappears next to me and hits me in the face he continues hitting me over and over suddenly he stops and looks behind him i also look to see sasuke standing there holding the boys fist smiling he suddenly throws the boy into a near by tree he then crouches down and helps me to my feet

"Where is sakura" i point to where she is and we go over to her and wake her up

"Sasuke your ok good" he smiles at her

"It's all going to be alright sakura im here now and im going to take care of this ok i just want you and ino to take your friend and go protect naruto he still hasn't woken up" we both nod and take kin over to where naruto is and watch sasuke as he approaches the sound ninja boy

"So you like attacking your own team mate huh scum" he then begins to beat he living daylights out of him he then grabs the boys arms

"Lets see how you do without your arm huh" he then snaps the boys arms making him scream in pain sasuke then knocks the kid out and comes over to us we then see that h is covered in black flames all over his face and his neck and his right arm

"Sasuke what is that" he shrugs his shoulders

"I don't know all I know is it makes me strong" we both nod and wait a while for kin and naruto to wake up kin wakes up first with a start

"What happened" we explain everything and she nods she then reaches into a small pouch and pulls out a heaven scroll

"You guys have a earth scroll here have our heaven it the least i can do" we nod and take the scroll suddenly three sound ninja appear kin then walks ove to them

"We are leaving one of you grab zaku" they nod and grab the boy and leave

"Ok lets get to the center of the forest and get this over with" We nod sasuke pick up naruto and we head to the center f the forest and hand in our scrolls and go to rest we set naruto down on a the bed next to mine in my room and sasuke and sakura take a room next to mine we then all go to sleep hoping that naruto will wake up

_Little did we know that things would be a lot different now little did we know what hell lay ahead_


	15. Night terror and a warning

**Ino's Pov**

I fall asleep and begin to dream I dream a good happy dream suddenly I am awaken by screaming I wake up and look to see naruto screaming in his sleep I go over to him and try to wake him up

"Naruto wake up it's just a dream" he just keeps screaming suddenly sakura and sasuke come barging into my room

"What's going on in here we heard screaming" they look to see me trying to wake naruto up and come to help

"What's happening" I look over at them

"He's having a night terror or something all I know Is its hurting him somehow" we all try again to wake him up but it's no use we just sit down and listen to his scrams of agony suddenly naruto is surrounded by red chakra we recognize it as the ninetails energy that naruto usually uses to replenish his chakra which makes us begin to wonder

"Wait why is the ninetails chakra spilling out" I just shrug my shoulders I then get up and walk over to naruto and get on top of him

"Ok guys there is only one way to solve this I have to go into his mind" sakura and sasuke no I then use my families mind position jutsu and enter his mind I am suddenly inside something that look's like a dungeon I suddenly hear a animal of some sort howling in pain I walk towards the noise and appear in front of a giant gatei look past the gate to see the legendary ninetailed fox but he seems to be in pain for some reason

"Hey um Mr. ninetails are you ok" the fox looks up and notices me for the first time and begins to wine

"Um can I ask you why you are releasing your chakra into naruto" the fox's head perks up and he answers much to my surprise

"The pain make it go away the pain" I look at him question in my eyes

"That man did something to the boy and it causes me great pain so I am releasing my chakra to get rid of what ever the man did" I nod and he begins to howl in pain again

"Do you need help" the ninetails pauses for a second and nods

"Please come forward" I slowly keep moving forward until I am inside the gate the nintails suddenly puts one of his paws down

"I will take you to where it hurts" I nod and climb on his paw and he takes me to the back of his neck where I see several snakes biting into his neck

"I see what's causing you so much pain ill take care of it ok" the ninetails sets me down on the back of his neck and I go to work I do some handsigns and surround my hands with blue fire and begin to carefully remove the snakes one by one until there is only one left

"Ok last one" I go to destroy the last one but it turns into a giant snake and attacks me I dodge the attack and begin to chop at it only doing a little damage it then hits me with it's tail sending me back the ninetails then calls out to me

"Would you like some help" I dodge the snake again

"Yes if you could help it would be nice" he nods

"Prepare yourself I am about to give you some of my chakra but you only got one shot understand" I dodge the snake again

"Yeah just do it" he nods and suddenly I am filled to the brim with powerful chakra my tiny blue flame become like a sword and I chop the snakes head off the ninetails then begins to laugh in joy

"Thank you little one you stopped the pain no one has ever done me such kindness well except the boy that I'm trapped in that is" I smile and begin to walk away when I remember something

"Hey can I ask you something" he nods

"Why me why did you chose me and what did you chose me for" the ninetails sighs

"Well the reason I chose you was the boy had been sad for as long as he has been alive except for a couple of time when he was actually happy he was miserable so I went on a search to find him someone that he could be with someone that would protect him like he would protect them someone to care about someone to hold and to call his own now do you understand" I nod and ask another question

"So you chose me to b with him right but why me not that I'm not happy with him but I just want to know why" He nods again and explains

"I chose you because I when he saw you I could automatically tell you were the one you are strong and brave like him but you are also loving and can see past the lies and can see the truth" I nod begin to leave

"Oh and before you go two things one don't ever tell anyone about this conversation I have a reputation to uphold and two be careful of the uchiha I can sense great evil with in him" I nod and leave

I wake up o see naruto looking at me smiling

"Hey you ok" he nods I suddenly see the mark on his neck disappear and smile

"Good cause I went through hell and back to make sure you were ok" he nods and smiles again

"Don't worry I feel a lot better" I nod and give him a kiss and get off of him suddenly an instructor appears and tells us that because since there were so many ninja left there would be semi finals in a couple of days we all nod and go back to bed

_I should have told naruto that day about the ninetail warning I should have done something but I did nothing to stop te events that would soon unfold _


	16. Semi finals

**Ino's Pov **

We enter the arena where the semi finals were to be held and wait for an instructor to appear we wait for an hour and sure enough an instructor appears

"OK listen up since there is so many of you left there will be a semi final held here you will be matched up against a random opponent and will do battle anything goes the only rule is to win is this clear" everyone nods and the matches begin

"First up shikamaru vs. kin" two people come down one I recognized as kin the other I had only seen in class but he mostly slept in class and some how managed to get this far kin looks up at me and sakura and waves we smile and wave back the match then begins but ends quickly due to the shikamaru boys shadow position jutsu shikamaru smiles and walks away victorious kin slowly picks herself up off the ground and walks over to her team they then begin to scold her

"Useless girl how could you lose" one of them says

"You call yourself a ninja" another says

"You're pathetic" a third one says he then goes to slap her just as his hand come down it is stopped by sasuke who punches the sound ninja's

"How dare you she is your teammate even if she failed you should still congratulate her for trying" he backs off of them and goes over to kin

"You know you don't have to take this right there is always room for one more here in the leaf" kin gasp at his suggestion and nods she then goes over to the proctor and asks him a question the proctor nods and gets everyone's attention

"Everyone I have an announcement not only is kin out of the chunin exams but she is now no longer and enemy ninja she is now a ninja of the leaf" kin smiles and grabs a kunai and slashes through her old headband and replaces it with a leaf headband she then walks over to us and hugs sasuke

"Thank you" he hugs her back and nods the semi finals then continue

"Next up Temari vs. Tenten" the match begins and ends quickly with temari as the victor and tenten as the loser

"Next up gaara vs. lee" the match took some time and surprised us all when lee revealed to everyone that he could use his chakura in a way no one had ever seen but gaara won by a landslide the next match was

"Next match Sasuke vs. Kabuto" the match ended just as it started as kabuto surrendered

"Next match neji vs hinata" the match was horrifying to watch but it as over quickly with neji a the victor leaving a bruised and battered hinata neji then walks over to hinata

"Now you die" he goes in for the kill when he is stopped by naruto who catches is blow and glares at him

"Release me fool" naruto releases him and hits him hard sending him back into a wall and walks away

"Why you little" neji then charges at hinata again naruto just disappears and reappears and puts him in a choke hold

"You go for the girl again and I will kill you" he releases neji again and walks over to hinata and picks her up and walks over to me and sakura we begin to heal her until the medics arrive and take her away naruto then looks over at neji and glares at him

"If we face off against each other in the finals I will take pleasure killing you boy" naruto just smiles

"I would like to see you try" naruto continues smiling while neji glares at him

"Next match Ino vs. Sakura" I look over at sakura and we both nod we both enter the ring and the match starts

"Hey sakura don't hold back ok" she nods and smiles

"Same to you ino" I nod and smile we then charge each other I go for a leg sweep but she jumps it and tries to hit me I roll out of the way and grab her hand and fling her to the other end of the room she slams into the wall but recovers and steps forward and cracks her neck and knuckles

"OK lets see how you deal with this" she does some hand signs

"Water style water bomb barrage" she shoots water at me I dodge them and throw a kunai at her and so my own hand signs

"Kunai rain" the one kunai becomes many she begins to dodge them but get hit by one in the arm she quickly pulls it out and heals herself

"Well that hurt my turn" she does some hand signs and suddenly she is covered In wired markings

"I'm going to end this now ok" she then disappears and reappears behind me but she was facing the wall I suddenly fall to my knees in pain and sakura falls to her knees in exhaustion

"There that should do it" she tries to get up but can't I then begin to heal myself but much to my surprise there was little I could do for there was a lot of damage

"What was that" sakura smiles

"Well I take all my chakra and some reserves I had hidden and release them in one attack I thought I could handle the after math but I guess not" she then falls down on her belly as do I neither of us being able to get up

"Tie neither will advance" we nod and sasuke and naruto appear and pick us up and carry us over to the stands naruto then begins to heal us with the ninetails chakra the next match was between the zaku boy and a boy named shino it ended quickly with shino as the victor there were several more matches until there were only two people who hadn't battled yet

"Last match Kiba Vs. Naruto" naruto smiles and walks down and meets his opponent he suddenly sniffs the air as does his opponent

"You smell like dogs" naruto smiles

"You smell like foxes" the opponent smiles

"I can tell you are very strong" the boy nods

"As are you" naruto smiles

"So how about this no avoiding the opponents attack blow for blow ok" the boy smiles and nods

"Oh naruto no ninetails stuff ok" naruto nods and smiles

"You first kiba" the boy nods and does some hand signs

"Fang over fang" naruto stands still and takes the hit it sends him back a little naruto cringes and clutches his gut but recovers after a moment

"My turn" naruto does his own hand signs

"Fox flame barrage" kiba takes the blows and recovers just as fast as naruto the match went on for hours people were amazed at this and started placing bets soon they were both battered and beaten both bleeding

"Ok kiba time to finish this one last attack" kiba nods and charges up an attack as does naruto

"Now" they charge each other

"Fang over fang" kiba hits naruto

"Firs storm" naruto hit kiba they both end up opposite of each other kiba suddenly falls

"victor naruto" everyone cheers naruto heals himself and goes over to kiba and heals him

"Just like old times huh naruto" naruto smiles and nods

"Yep just like old times" they hug and walk off together over to me

"Ino I want you to meet kiba my an old friend and sparring partner" I smile

"Hi" kiba smiles

"So naruto finally found a mate huh" we both blush at this

"Yeah but I don't call her my mate she's my girlfriend" kiba nods and walks away

"Well that was embarrassing" I nod and the instructor gets everyone's attention

"Ok everyone here are the final match up's" everyone looks at the proctor

Shikamaru vs temari

Shino vs kankuro

Naruto vs neji

Sasuke vs gaara

"Those are the final match ups you all have three days to prepare" we all nod and head out

_We all fought well some better than others but soon everyone's skills would be put to the test soon all hell would break loose _


	17. Naruto vs Neji

Ino's** Pov**

Three days went by in a flash now today everyone who made it this far were to prove to everyone that they had the skills and knowledge to become a chunin the first match was between shikamaru and temari the match ended with a surpise when shikamaru surrendered at the very end the second match was between shino and kankuro the match went quickly when shino drained kankuro of his chakra and knocked him out now was the match most people wanted to see

"Next match Naruto vs. Neji" Naruto smiles and disappears and reappears in the ring as does neji they both glare at each other the proctor then begins the match neji activates his bloodline and naruto just stands there for the first couple minutes nothing happens

"What's the matter boy you afraid to make a move" naruto just smiles

"No just waiting for the right moment" neji just smiles and begins to laugh

"Well I guess I will have to make the first move" neji then charges naruto and throws a kunai at him naruto catches it and smiles

"Bad move" he then throws it back and does some hand signs

"Kunai barrage" the one kunai becomes many and head towards neji who stops and smiles

"Rotation" suddenly a blue storm surrounds neji as he spins the kunai then bounce off the blue storm and fall to the ground neji then stops spinning and smiles as does naruto

"So you learned your families special move the rotation" neji smiles and nods

"Yes I have learned it and now I will use it to kill you" naruto gets a dark look on his face and smiles

"Like you tried to kill your cousin let me tell you this if you think that this will be easy your mistaken I have a few tricks up my sleeve like for example this" naruto dos a hand sign

"Shadow clone jutsu" Neji just smiles at this

"Is that the best you got this will be easy" neji then heads for the naruto's and dispels them all quickly leaving one naruto he charges him and tries to strike but he disappears

"Where did he go" naruto then appears in front of him with a kunai held to neji's neck making the young protégé gulp

"This is my second trick I can move faster than you neji I could slit your throat right now and end your miserable life but I wont no for what you did to hinata I will make you suffer" he then disappears again neji then becomes angry

"No it is you who will suffer you damn brat" naruto smiles and charges neji who prepares to fight him off they then trade blow neji who was barely dodging naruto's hits and naruto who was taking neji's hits like they were nothing they then back away from each other neji then smiles

"Well I was hoping not to use this but I guess I will have to" naruto smiles

"let me guess your going to block my chakra points right" neji looks surprised at this

"I know all of your families moves neji and I will tell you this you will need more than that to take me down but if you still want to try bring it" neji charges forward and begins striking naruto

"8 trigrams 64 palm 2 palm 4 palm 8 palm 16 palm 32 palm 64 palm" he then forces naruto back on his back with a single blow and smiles

"Proctor call the match" the proctor walks forward when naruto suddenly gets up and begins clapping

"Good job neji you managed to block my chakra" he continues clapping for a couple seconds and then stops and smiles

"You should be near dead" naruto just continues smiling

"Want to see one of my best tricks neji look closely at my chakra" neji looks at naruto as if seeing inside of him naruto the concentrates and is suddenly surrounded by red chakra much to neji's surprise

"No its not possible how did you replenish your chakra" naruto smiles and disappears

"Hey stupid behind you" neji is sent forward wit a kick to the back

"Below you" he is then sent into the air he is hit in several directions in the air and I assume some of those blows were with a kunai due to the blood seeping out of his body

"Above you" he is then sent spiraling into the ground which causes a crater to form neji then climes out of the crater bleeding from his right arm and also bleeding in several places

"Damn you bastard I will kill you do you hear me I will kill you if it's the last thing I do" naruto then appears in front of him and picks him up by his shirt and smiles

"Oh really says the guy who is near death" neji then begins to shake in fear do to the darkness of his voice

"Well lets see how should I damage you next oh I know" naruto then pulls out a kunai and stabs him in the leg and twist the blade making it go deeper making neji scream out in pain

"Oh how about this" naruto does the same thing with his other leg then both his arms the proctor goes to end the match but naruto stops him with a threat

"You end the match before im done and you will be next" the proctor backs of as naruto continues damaging the so called protégé

"Please I'm begging you stop please" naruto just smiles and shakes his head

"Not until you learn your lesson" naruto picks neji up and smiles as he begins to cry and beg for mercy

"But I haven't shown you my final trick" Naruto then holds out his hand and creates a blue sphere making everyone including the hokage gasp in shock

"NO it cant be" naruto smiles

"Oh but it is" naruto then strikes him in the stomach

"RASENGAN" neji is then sent flying into a wall and keeps going until he is deep within the wall naruto looks at the shocked proctor and nods

"Winner Naruto" the crowd says nothing naruto then walks over to the wall and pulls neji out and flings him over his shoulder and disappears and reappears next to the hyuga stand and sets the boy down

"There is your so called protégé you scum you filled him so full of hate of the main branch he was willing to kill one of your own remember this if I find out you do this again or if you send some one to kill me I will eliminate all of you do you understand "all but one of the main branch nod the leader of the leader just stands up

"How dare you threaten us who do think you are you damn demon" I know he went to far when naruto suddenly punches the man in the gut

"I'm your worst nightmare I don't care who you are but unless your the hokage or my parents or my friends I will kill you if you pull something like what you did to hinata again that's right I know you wanted to have her killed on purpose even though she was your own daughter you scum now remember what I said" he then disappears with neji over to me and sakura

"Hey can you heal him" we nod and go to work a couple minutes later neji regains consciousness and Is fully healed he then looks around and looks at naruto and backs away like a puppy who has just been kicked

"Don't worry I wont hurt you" neji nods and begins to walk away

"And neji I don't know why you hate the main branch but killing your own family wont solve anything" neji nods and walks away

"So sasuke your up next give him hell ok"sasuke smiles and nods

_If only we knew what hell was if only we knew what was about to happen if only we could have prevented what would happen next _


	18. Sasuke vs Gaara

**Ino's Pov**

Naruto had just ended his battle with neji and had just gotten done with the hyuga clan now it was time for the battle between gaara and sasuke they both appear in the ring and the proctor starts the match

"I will start things off" sasuke throws a kunai at gaara only to have the sand stop it he then disappears much to gaara's surprise he then reappears infront of gaara which makes gaara even more surprised due to the fact that he got past his sand sasuke then goes to hit the boy which makes him flinch a little but he stops his fist centimeter from his face and smiles

"If this is all you got in ya kid then I am disappointed" gaara then goes red with anger

"Fine I will show you what this sand can do to fools like you" sasuke then disappears and reappears in the air gaara smiles and does some hand signs

"Sand bullets" sand then shoots towards sasuke which he destroys with kunai gaara then smile

"Now I got you" he then holds out his hand the sand the sasuke thought he destroyed surrounds him in an instant trapping him mid air

"Now your blood goes to mother" He then closes his hand and the sand goes to crush sasuke but he disappears again and reappears next to gaara again

"Wow you almost had me there kid nice try though" he then disappears before the sand can get him

"But now its my turn" sasuke throws a kunai at gaara only to have it caught by the sand again sasuke then smiles and the kunai he threw explodes scattering the sand everywhere he then throws another kunai and does some handsigns

"Fire style fire ball jutsu" a fire ball speeds towards gaara but is stopped by the sand but it doesn't stop the kunai which embeds itself in gaara's left arm sasuke disappears again and reappears next to gaara and pulls the kunai out and stabs him in the leg and disappears before the sand can get to him gaara clutches his arm and looks to see his own blood he then begins to laugh

"Oh now you've done it" gaara does some handsigns and suddenly surrounds himself in a ball of sand sasuke walks forward and places a hand on the ball and nods he disappears and reappears on the wall nearest him he hen activates his sharingan and does some handsigns naruto then gets everyone's attention

"So you taught him that huh dad" kakashi nods we all look at naruto

"well you see you guys sasuke was just toying with gaara much like I was doing with neji in my match the move he is using now is an assassination attack created by my dad it is the only original move in his arsenal it take's a lot of chakra and speed and if done right is very dangerous and deadly but hazardous to the user if done incorrectly much like my rasengan it is called" sasuke then gets everyone's attention with a yell

"CHIDORI" he then charges down the wall and strikes the ball of sand breaching it sasuke then suddenly backs off much to everyone's surprise his arm was bleeding we then hear something growling

"No it cant be" we look at naruto who has a look of terror on his face we look at the arena again suddenly a flare goes off surprising everyone in the stands suddenly the hokage stand explodes shocking everyone we look at the hokage stand and wait for any movement suddenly the hokage appears in battle armor

"Ninja of the leaf we are under attack by the sand defend yourself defend your village do what you must" he then is tackled by some one screams are hear through out the stadium as leaf ninja are attacked by sand ninja disguised as villagers we look back in the stadium to see the ball of sand gone and In its place was gaara covered in sand he looked like a raccoon the way the sand was wrapped around him gaara temari and kankuro then suddenly take off into the village a

"After them now" we look at noruto and I go to question him but he takes off after them we all follow him we catch up as he enters some dense forest

"Why are we chasing after them" naruto sighs

"Well you see all jinchuriki have seals that hold the demon with in them and keeps them in cheek but when we first met gaara in the village I sensed that his seal might be failing and shukaku might be controlling him now those suspicions are confirmed he is about to unleash shukaku upon the leaf village we need to stop what ever justu he is using how ever we can before shukaku is unleashed ok" we all nod and go after the three sand ninja

_If only we could have stopped what was going to happen next if only we had known what was going to happen _


	19. Team 7 vs Shukaku

**Ino's pov **

We continue following the three sand ninja through the forest when we suddenly lose them

"Stay on your toe's guys they could be anywhere" suddenly we are knocked to the ground by a arm of sand we recover quickly and look up to see gaara with some kind of sand surrounding his body making him look like a raccoon

"Gaara stop this now before you do something you regret" gaara just smiles and continues to surround himself with sand

"Gaara please stop I don't want to fight you I just want to help you do you really want shukaku to control you and be released" gaara just laughs

"Your wasting your breath ninetails gaara is under my control I control every muscle in his body he is mine to control" Naruto sighs at his words

"Guys were to late that is no longer gaara but shukaku we have to take him down before that jutsu is complete before he is completely released" we all nod and go on the offensive

"Bring it" shukaku does some handsigns

"Sand bullets" sand come rushing towards us and we scatter we look up to see shukaku gone we begin to look around

"Sasuke can you see shukaku" sasuke activates his sharingan and looks around

"Behind us" we jump out of the way of his sand bullets just in time but sakura was hit head on by one and was pinned to a tree

"Sakura no" sasuke charges a smiling shukaku he tries to hit him but misses ever time

"What's the matter uchiha can you not hit me anymore oh to bad" sasuke is suddenly sent flying into the air and hits a nearby tree shukaku then goes over to sakura who is struggling against the sand that has pinned her shukaku puts his hand on the sand and smiles

"Here lets play a little game every couple of minutes this sand will begin to harden until it kills her if you can not take me down before hen she dies but if you manage to defeat me she will be released that sounds good to me how about the rest of you" shukaku smiles and sasuke goes red with anger

"You bastard let her go" sasuke charges at shukaku we go to help but sasuke stops us

"No he's mine you stay out of this" we stay back as sasuke continues to try to hit shukaku

"If this is the best you got uchiha then she will be dead in no time" sasuke gets angrier at this statement

"Take this Fire style giant fire ball jutsu" he shoots the fire ball at shukaku who stands still and takes it head on the smoke clears and shows shukaku still standing there

"You will have to do better than that uchiha" sasuke then charges his ultimate attack

"Chidori" he disappears and reappears in front of shukaku and strikes him his hand going straight through his abdomen sasuke smiles

"Got ya" sasuke smiles suddenly the sand hardens around his hand much to sasuke's surprise

"Actually it is I who has got you" shukaku then picks sasuke up and throws him into a nearby tree

"Sand bullet" shukaku then shoots sand at sasuke which hits him head on when the sand clears we see a bruised and bleeding sasuke we go over to him and I begin to heal him

"Thanks ino I needed that" sasuke then begins to get up

"Sasuke stay down let me handle this ok" sasuke sighs and sits down and looks at naruto

"Save her naruto please I cant lose her" naruto smiles and nods then turns to shukaku

"Well looks like the uchiha s out that leaves you nine tails lets see if you can handle me" naruto smiles

"Be careful what you wish for shukaku" Naruto then disappears and reappears next to shukaku and kicks him into the tree behind him

"I'm much different than my friend shukaku you might not want to hold anything back" shukaku smiles and does some hand signs

"Looks like my jutsu is almost complete lets see how you fare against my true form" naruto just smiles and does a hand sign

"Shadow clone jutsu" they all charge at shukaku who begins destroying them quickly

"Ok take this" the remaining clones all begin to do hand signs

"Fire style multi fox flame barrage" a huge storm of flames head towards shukaku he tries to avoid it but get hit with the full force the clones all disappear and naruto smiles the smoke clears to show a heavily damaged shukaku

"Man that stung" naruto disappears and shukaku goes wide eyed when naruto appears in front of him with a blue sphere in his hand

"Rasengan" shukaku is hit in the gut with the rasengan and goes flying back into a tree and keeps going through several trees until he stops and falls to the ground

"Damn you actually had me there" shukaku begins to get up much to everyone's surprise

"But your to late my jutsu is complete now you face the real me" shukaku disappears into a puff of smoke and suddenly reappears as a giant sand raccoon

"Oh yeah im free lets party" he then begins destroying everything around him naruto goes over to me

"You have to get sasuke away from here I will handle this" I look at him

"How he's a giant were like flea's to him" naruto smiles

"I never thought I would have to use this jutsu but it looks like I have to" I look at him questioning him with my eyes he then bites both his thumbs and I go wide eyed

"Wait you know summoning jutsu" he nods

"Where did you learn that" he smiles again

"When I was training with my dad an old friend of his popped up he gave me a contract to sign and he even taught me the rasengan he is a good guy even if he is a big pervert" he laughs and slams his hand down on a the branch and a toad the size of a carriage appears

"Hey momo can you take these guys some where safe while I deal with shukaku" the toad nods and I put sasuke on its back and it hops away naruto looks at me

"There is no way im leaving you to deal with this guy on your own you might need some healing" he nod and bites his thumbs again

"Summoning jutsu" we are surrounded by smoke and when the smoke clears we are on top a giant toads head

"What the who has summoned me" the toad looks up and see's naruto

"Ah naruto my boy what can I do for you" naruto smiles and I stand there amazed at what he just did

"Hey gambunta can you help me take don shukaku over there we need to stop him before my friend dies" gambunta looks at shukaku

"Ah a clay possum jutsu It should be easy to take him down just get close to him and hit the kid that is hanging out of his head a good whack to wake him up and the jutsu will be dispelled ok" naruto nods and the toad look at me

"Naruto who is this" naruto chuckles

"Well gambunta this is my girlfriend ino" I wave hi to him

"Hi im ino" the toad smiles

"Im gambunta now that that's all out of the way lets get this done" we nod and he charges shukaku

"Sand bullet" shukaku shoots sand at us gambunta just smiles

"Water bullet" the sand and water bullets collide and cancel each other out creating a giant puff of smoke gambunta then unsheathes a giant knife and charges shukaku and cuts off one of his arms making the sand demon howl in pain

"Naruto that took a lot of my power to cut off his arm I can only stay another 5 min we have to finish this quickly" naruto nods and gets an idea

"If we can some how grab onto him I can get a good shot at gaara we need to do a transformation ok gambunta" gambunta nods and charges shukaku

"Hey ino watch this transformation jutsu" we are cover with smoke again and we are transformed into the ninetailed fox I begin to laugh at this as does naruto

"Good one huh" I nod and we collide with shukaku and naruto jumps into the air and aims for gaara

"TIME TO WKE UP GAARA" he then hits gaara on the head waking him up and dispelling the jutsu

"AW MAN AND I JUST GOT HERE" shukaku then begins to fall apart until it is just gaara who jumps to a nearby tree

"OK naruto the rest is up to you" naruto nods and gambunta disappears we both jump to a nearby tree across from gaara who just glares at us he then faints and begins to fall to the ground naruto catches him and sets him on the ground and lifts up his shirt and checks what looks like to be a seal he then wakes up gaara

"Gaara I can fix the seal temporarily do you want me to do it" gaara nods and naruto places a hand on gaara's stomach and fixes the seal suddenly temari and kankuro appear and go to attack naruto but are stopped by sand

"No leave him alone he was just helping me" they look at naruto and then at gaara then back at naruto gaara then gets up

"He fixed my seal temporally" naruto then tries to get up but falls to his knees everyone rushes over to him

"Damn that took more chakra out of me than I thought it would" we all nod

"Hey ino can you go get sakura" I nod and retrieve her and bring her back to naruto

"Gaara I have a friend that can perminitally fix your seal do you want to meet him" gaara just nods

"Lets go then" we all head back to the leaf village when sasuke appears in front of us with black flames covering his body again like in the forest of death naruto stops sasuke from killing gaara and explains everything sasuke just nods and the black flames disappear we all head towards the village together

_I wish we knew what was going to happen next when we heard the bad news if only we knew how it would affect us all_


	20. Sasuke leaves

**Ino's Pov**

We enter the leaf village and are shocked at what we see we look to see bodies everywhere some are ninja of the leaf others are of the sand but the bodies are mostly that of the villagers I hear someone crying we rush forward to find a young woman trapped underneath some rocks we quickly remove the rocks and me and sakura go to work healing her we stop after a couple of seconds and look up at naruto

"I'm not going to make it am I" we look at the woman and shake our heads

"I'm sorry there is to much damage" the woman nods and begins to cry we can tell she is in pain she slowly points at naruto

"Please come here" naruto goes over to the woman

"Please stop the pain I beg you please end the pain" naruto backs up a little

"No I can't do that please don't ask me to do that" the woman begs naruto over and over naruto finally pulls out a kunai and begins to cry

"Get away from us" I look at naruto and go towards him

"Naruto don't" he suddenly turns around

"LEAVE" he continues to cry a we decide to leave we go around the corner and listen in

"I'm going to help you ok just close your eyes" I assume the woman does we then hear a blade pierce skin and hear the girl yelp after a couple seconds naruto comes over to us and hugs me tightly I just hug him back and try to comfort him

"Why did this happen" I don't answer him I just hug him tighter after a couple minutes he stops crying and I release him

"Naruto you did what you had to do" naruto looks at me and nods

"Thanks ino that helps " I nod and we continue to try to find our friends we look around for a while when we suddenly see kakashi surrounded by sand ninja naruto looks at all of us including gaara and his siblings and we all are thinking the same thing

"Pay back time" we all nod and surround the sand ninja that are surrounding kakashi and wait for naruto's signal a sand ninja attacks kakashi as soon as that happens naruto gives the signal and we ambush them taking all but one out the last ninja looks over at all of us as we begin to head towards him and begins to shake in fear

"Please mercy" suddenly sasuke is on him with his hand through the sand ninja's chest

"Not on your life" we look at kakashi who just eye smiles

"Hey guys" we smile back naruto then tackles his dad wit a hug and laughs

"Thank god your all right" kakashi eye smiles

"You two kiddo" we all smile at this moment and all head towards the center of the village where we meet our fellow ninjas kakashi gets everyone's attention

"Has anyone seen or heard from the hokage" everyone shakes there head

"Ok we all need to start a search for the hokage we will split into four groups group one will take the north team two the south team three the east and my team will search the west go" everyone splits up and searches for the hokage for an hour when we see a flare over the stadium signaling that they found the hokage we all rush over

"Where is the hokage" Our fellow ninja just put there head down and we know that the hokage is dead naruto sniffs the air and rushes over to the hokage's body much to everyone's surprise

"What the hell are you doing get away from the hokage's body you demon" a ninja grabs naruto and yanks him away from the hokage's fallen form kakashi appears behind the man and puts a hand on his shoulder and turns him around

"Get your hands off my boy" he then punches the man in the face

"There is a reason why he is sniffing the air you idiot he is a lot like kiba and his family he can track who ever did this by there scent" the man just glares a kakashi but nods

"Well dad there is one problem the person who did this reeks of snake" I gasp at this

"Like the guy in the forest" naruto nods

"Wait did you say someone who smelled like a snake" naruto looks over to the man who got jaw jacked by kakashi and nods

"So it was that snake bitch anko"Naruto tackles the man to the ground an d puts a kunai to the man throat

"Take it back now" the man gulps

"OK I take it back" naruto gets off the man suddenly anko appears next to kakashi

"Some one mention my name" naruto goes over to his mom and gives her a hug which she returns naruto then goes back to the hokage's body

"Well as I was saying the person that did this smells reeks of snake but not like my mom hers is much different" everyone nods and anko becomes very angry

"And like ino said it is like the man we faced in the forest" anko perks up at this

"Wait you meet this guy in the forest" me naruto sasuke and sakura nod

"Yeah we meet the guy in the forest but we beat him" anko sighs a sigh of relief at this

"But not before his bit me and sasuke on the neck" anko suddenly rushes over to naruto and checks his neck

"Where" naruto shows her when she sees nohing she goes over to sasuke

"Where did he bite you "sasuke shows her she looks and gasps

"No it cant be" everyone looks at her

"I know who killed the hokage but you are not going to like the answer" we all look at her she sighs

"It was Orochimaru" everyone gasps at this

"I thought he died a long time ago but it seems he is still alive and is still putting his curse mark on people sasuke is living proof" everyone looks at sasuke and see's the so called curse mark

"Wait you mean that's why I can do this" he suddenly covers himself with black flames making everyone gasp

"Yes that is why you can do that but sasuke there is a side effect to the curse mark you slowly lose yourself to the darkness of it ,it gives you great strength but at the cost of your sanity so please restrain yourself from using it" sasuke nods and deactivates his curse mark

"Guys orochimaru is actually close to the village" everyone looks at naruto

"Wait he is still close" naruto nods and anko takes off

"Follow her she will need back up" naruto and kakashi take after anko me sakura and sasuke follow them

30 min later

We catch up with everyone and look to see them battling a man who was pale white and had black hair his eyes are what really got my attention they looked like a snakes

"Ino snap out of it we need to help them" I look over to sasuke and nod we jump in and begin to attack the man but everyones attacks are dodged and none of them hit him suddenly sasuke and anko fall to the ground and begin to scream in pain sakura and I go over to sasuke while kakashi and naruto go over to anko

"Mom whats wrong" she just continues screaming the man then begins to laugh

"It's useless kid she is under my control as long as that curse mark Is on her neck I can do whatever I want to her especially cause her pain" naruto looks at the man

"You let her go" he disappears and reappears next to the man much to his surprise naruto then kicks the man in the head

"I said let her go" he then begins to disappear and reappear infront of the man and continues hitting the man over and over sasuke then begins to move much to my surprise and begins to stand up I look to see his sharingan activated the man looks over and is shocked at what he sees but is then kicked into a tree naruto goes for another attack but is kicked hard in the face and sent flying

"NARUTO" sasuke looks at the man

"You bastard I will kill you" he suddenly activates his curse mark and charges the man and hitting him faster than naruto did suddenly the man kicks sasuke in the gut and sasuke falls to the ground

"I wonder if you fight like this when the boy gets hurt I wonder how you will fight when the pink headed girl gets hurt" sasuke goes wide eyed the man suddenly disappears and reappears next to sakura and kicks her in the gut and then kicks her in the face causing her nose to bleed I try to stop him but he sends me a glare that paralyzes me somehow

"NOOO" sasuke then rushes towards the man and begins to pumble him to the ground even when he is down sasuke continues to send jutsu after jutsu and kunai after kunai at the man after a couple minutes he stops and falls to his knees exhausted but he gets up and goes over to sakura who is unconscious

"Sakura please wake up" she doesn't move at all sasuke then becomes angry and the flames begin to spread over his body until he is nearly completely cover in flames

"No sasuke you must not push the curse mark" we all look over at anko who is still on the ground squirming in pain

"Shut up anko I will kill him for what he has done to sakura" suddenly we hear laughing we look over to see orochimaru standing there without a scratch on him with the exception of his severally burnt arms which I just now noticed

"Nice try sasuke but it will take more than that to take down me" sasuke then falls to his knees I know he is exhausted he then deactivates his curse mark but not his sharingan sasuke just stares at orochimaru with hatred

"Ah I see your trying to use genjutsu on me huh it wont work" sasuke deactivates his sharingan but continues to glare at orochimaru who crouches down to meet sasuke at eye level

"Let me tell you a little secret you brother itachi Is much more powerful than you with that sharingan and in jutsu now take what I have just told you and think of this what if he got a hold of your precious sakura" sasuke goes wide eyed at this while orochimaru just smiles

"If you wish boy I can train you but you will have to give yourself to me you must come to me if you want to train good luck sasuke until we meet again" the man disappears and anko stops squirming with pain and I break out of my trance sasuke then faints

I run over to sasuke and begin to heal his wounds I then go over to naruto and sakura and do the same and wait for them to wake up after a couple minutes they wake up and we all head towards the leaf village

**Nighttime **

**SAKURAS POV  
**

It has been several hours since the fight with orochimaru and ino told me what orochimaru told sasuke and I went on a search for him I finally spot him after several hours searching and go over to him

"Sasuke where have you been ive been looking for you everywhere" sasuke stops in his tracks I then notice the pack on his back

"Sasuke what's going on" he turns around and looks me in the eyes

"I'm sorry sakura but im leaving to train with orochimaru" I gasp at this

"No sasuke no you can't" he just looks at the ground

"Im sorry sakura but I have to for you I have to become stronger than itachi I have to protect you from him" I just stare at him

"Than im coming with you" he shakes his head

"No sakura you cant" I begin to cry

"Please sasuke stay with me and the others we will help you get stronger we will help you defeat itachi just please don't leave me" sasuke then disappears and reappears behind me

"I'm sorry sakura but I have to thank you though these past few months have been the happiest of my life I will miss you but I have to do this for you" I begin to cry I turn around and kiss him on the lips knowing this would probably be the last time I would be able to do so I then feel something hit my head and begin to slip in and out of consciousness

"Im sorry sakura I cant risk you following me" he then sets me down on a near by bench and covers me with a blanket he had packed in his pack and leaves I begin to cry and fall into a sleep

_That was the start of everything this was the point that everything began to change _


	21. Authors note

**Dear readers **

**I have been hit with a major case of writers block and will probably not be updating this story for a while sorry for the inconvenience I will try to update soon**

**Yours truly  
OMEGA112**


End file.
